Smash Bros. Galaxy
The Smash Bros. Galaxy is a new galaxy created by Master Hand and Crazy Hand in Season 22, since they felt too lazy to restore the Milky Way Galaxy. It is later placed inside the White Space by Dr. Eggman, but returns to its original location after Drago alters history. Planets Earth-616 - The planet where the events of Super Smash Bros. Crossover takes place. It is now home to the Humans, the Kree, the Skrulls, the Yardratians, and an unknown alien race that appeared in the conclusion of Marvel Zombies. There is a bridge that connects Earth to Young Earth and Dark Earth, which was added by the Dark Heroes of Legend. Young Earth-616 - A planet identical to Earth, except it is inhabited by the younger versions of the heroes and villains that were introduced in the Time Eater Arc, such as Younger Naruto, Younger Sasuke, Younger Sakura, Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Donkey Kong, Baby Bowser, Baby Wario, and Classic Eggman. New Vestroia - The homeworld of the Bakugan. However, some Bakugan have decided to live on Earth as well. New Namek - Piccolo and Dende's homeworld, and the location of the Namekian Dragon Balls. Neathia - The homeworld of the peaceful Neathians. It is ruled by Fabia Sheen. Gundalia - The homeworld of the battle-ready Gundalians. It is ruled by Nurzak. Vestal - The homeworld of Spectra Phantom, Gus Grav, and Mira Clay. It is the first additional planet in the Smash Bros. Galaxy, as it was pulled into the Smash Bros. Galaxy by The Dark Surfer. Silly Melee World - Formerly a planetoid that served as Thanos' base of operations. It was pulled in by Thanos. Later, the Dark Heroes of Legend change it to a spherical body with markings identical to the Smash symbol, and The Dark Surfer changed it into a planet for the Silly Melee characters. Earth-1610 - An alternate Earth that is home to the Ultimate Marvel Characters. It was pulled in by The Dark Surfer due to the power of its villains. In Season 30, this was retconned, as Reed states that Mechtavius Destroyer pulled it in. Earth-91119 - An alternate Earth that is the home of The Dark Surfer. Like the mainstream Earth, the villains have have united as the Lethal Legion which is why The Dark Surfer pulled it in, though he was reluctant because this Earth is also the home of the original Super Hero Squad. Fleetway Mobius - An alternate version of Mobius but with a few differences, namely Super Sonic being an evil entity. It was added in by the Time Eater. Planet Wisp - The homeworld of the Wisps, a unique species that are able to power up a person. It was the last planet added into the Smash Bros. Galaxy in the original timeline before Mechtavius Destroyer annihilated all life in the multiverse. Mobius - The homeworld of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Tikal The Echidna, Cream the Rabbit, Sally Acorn, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega. Originally, Mobius had been turned into a burning wasteland, but due to the Heroes of Legend's alterations, Mobius is alive once again. Earth-2149 - The homeworld of the good zombies. It was added in after the Heroes of Legend recreated the Smash Bros. Galaxy. Sub-Galaxies Codon Stream Galaxy A new galaxy within the Smash Bros. Galaxy. This galaxy contains the planets of every species within the Codon Stream, the source of the Ultimatrix's power. It was created when the Ultimatrix sensed the danger of Wiseman's Multiversal Chaos Judgement, an attack that kills any life-form that Wiseman chooses. Dark Galaxy *Dark Earth - A planet identical to Earth, except it is inhabited by the villains of the Smash Bros. Galaxy. It was created as a result of the Dark Heroes of Legend cleansing the Earth. *Earth-3931 - An alternate Earth where the Avengers are vampires. It was pulled in by the Dark Surfer. *Earth-Z (Earth-91126) - An alternate Earth that was also ravaged by the zombie plague. It was pulled in by the Dark Surfer. *Earth-TRN028 - An alternate Earth that is the home of Patient Zero and The Punisher of that reality. It was pulled in by the Dark Surfer. *Moebius - An alternate version of Mobius that is the home of Scourge the Hedgehog. It was pulled in during Mechtavius Destroyer's multiversal rampage. Creepypasta Galaxy The Creepypasta Galaxy is the homeworld of the infamous creepypastas, with the most famous ones being the Pecking Order. Unlike the other sub-galaxies, the Creepypasta Galaxy is more of a gateway into a different dimension rather than a solar system. It was created after BEN's metamorphisis finished. Category:Locations